Kara (Tech Demo)
by MeowScratch
Summary: Quantic Dream's Kara tech demo was an amazing storyline. This is the script/story of the tech demo. No further parts have been added. Any help re-correcting the translations parts would be very useful. This includes everything that happens. Enjoy


Kara

(Based on Quantic Dream's Tech Demo 'Kara')

(Electricity Plays in Background whilst scene starts)

(Kara starts being made)

Can you hear me?

Yes

ID?

KPC897504C

Can you move your head?

(Kara moves her head from left to right and then to the middle)

Your eyes now

(Kara moves her eyes left then looks up and around)

Cervical and Optical animation check

(Typing sound then beep)

Now give me your initialisation text

Hello, I'm the third generation EX android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organise your apointments. I speak three hundred languages and I'm entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 173 years. Do you want to give me a name?

Yeah, from now on your name is- Kara.

My name is Kara

Initialisation and memorisation check

(Typing sound then beep)

Now can you move your arms?

(Kara moves her arms and looks up and down at them and then looks at her hands and fingers)

Upper limb connection check

(Typing sound then beep)

Now say something in German

Ich bin in der dritten Generation android. Ich kann nach Ihrem Haus aussehen, das Kochen, dagegen haben die Kinder. Ich organisiere Ihre Termine. Ich spreche dreihundert Sprachen, und ich bin ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung als Sexualpartner.

Say it in French?

Je suis la troisième génération Android. Je peux m'occuper de votre maison, faire la cuisine, s'occuper des enfants. J'organise vos rendez-vous. Je parle trois cents langues et je suis entièrement à votre disposition un partenaire sexuel.

Ok. Now sing something in Japanese

_sakura sakura  
yayoi no sora wa  
mi-watasu kagiri _

(Background music plays)

multilingual verbal expression check

(typing then beep)

Go ahead, take a few steps

(Kara takes three slow steps forward and then smiles and spins, she then wanders backwards and looks at her body)

Low commotion check (as he is saying this Kara covers her private parts with her hands)

What's going to happen to me now?

I'll reinitialise you to send you to a store to be sold.

(Machine is putting white underwear on Kara)

Sold? I'm a sort of merchandise, is that right?

Yeah, of course your a merchandise baby, I mean your a computer with arms and legs and capable of doing all sorts of things, and your worth a fortune.

Oh I see I... I thought-

You thought- well what did you think?

I thought... I was alive

Shit, was is this crap that's not part of the protocol (music changes) More memory components going of the rails. Ok recording (typing) Defective model, dis assemble and check the required components. (Machine starts taking Kara's underwear)

Your dis assembling me! But why?

Your not ment to think that sort of stuff

(machine is taking Kara apart)Your not supposed to think at all, Period. You must have a defective piece or software problem (Kara pushes away machine hands and says 'No') somewhere

No I feel perfectly fine. I assure you! Everything is alright! I answered all the text correctly, didn't I?

Yeah but behaviour is non standard

Please I'm begging you, Please don't dis assemble me.

I'm sorry honey but defective models have to be eliminated, that's my job! (machine is taking Kara apart) If a client comes back with a complaint, I'm gonna have some explaining to do.

I won't cause any problems, I promise! I'll do everything I'm asked to, I won't say another word. I won't think any more. (Kara is down to her torso and head only) I've only just been born you can't kill me yet, stop will you- please stop! I'm Scared!

(Machine has stopped; noise of powering down)

I want to live, I'm begging you...

(Typing and machines are putting Kara back together)

(Kara closes her eyes and tears fall from them)

(She's put back together and smiles a bit but then goes back to her serious face)

Go and join the others

(Kara goes on platform to take her to the box)

(She sighs and looks to her left as though she is listening)

Stay in line, Okay? I don't want any trouble.

(Kara looks back and smiles)

Thanks

(She steps onto the platform to be boxed up)

(When she is in the box, she looks to her left to look at the others)

(They all go on a track)

My god...


End file.
